


Jusqu'au bout

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Diary/Journal, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Ce qu'était Aphrodite, ce qu'il est devenu, et pourquoi. Une immersion dans les derniers jours de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'au bout

_ Journal d’Aphrodite Hedström – Avril 1993 _

 

4 Avril

 

Il commence à faire moins froid, il me semble. Ou n’est-ce qu’une impression ? Pourtant, ce matin, l’herbe n’était pas gelée.

Nous sommes d’ailleurs allés marcher le long de la plage tout à l’heure. Cela nous a fait un bien fou, à toi surtout. Je n’arrête pas de me demander si j’ai vraiment eu une bonne idée de t’emmener ici, loin de tout, loin de la ville, des hôpitaux, des docteurs… A chaque fois que je t’en parle, tu souris. Et tu ne dis rien.

Encore aujourd’hui, j’ai reposé cette question. Elle est on ne peut plus d’actualité n’est-ce pas… Maintenant que c’est officiel. Officiel… J’avais beau le savoir, m’y être préparé tout au long de ces derniers mois, le voir écrit, là, sur cette feuille anonyme me donne envie de hurler. Mais qu’y puis-je ? Tu ne l’as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je n’ai pas cessé de te regarder aujourd’hui. Je ne sais pas… peut-être que si je ne te quitte pas des yeux, alors tu ne partiras pas. Peut-être même qu’à force, je ne verrai plus les os affleurer sous ta peau, ni l’ombre grignoter ton regard. Le temps pourrait s’arrêter, qui sait ?

Je sais bien que j’écris n’importe quoi, et que si tu me lisais, tu me gronderais comme tu sais si bien le faire, à chaque fois que mon imagination s’envole et mon sens des réalités… vacille.

 

Je voudrais que ces dernières semaines soient douces pour toi. Ma propre souffrance n’est rien à côté de celle que tu endures en silence depuis si longtemps. J’aurais aimé avoir plus de temps à passer à tes côtés, te connaître depuis une éternité… mais ça ne changerait rien, je le sais. Alors… Si, je peux t’accompagner un bout de chemin, et t’aider à parcourir ces moments, je le ferai.

 

 

29 Avril

 

Aujourd’hui, j’ai écrit à ma nièce. Je me suis rendu compte que j’avais oublié son anniversaire. Quel piètre oncle je fais, décidemment… Je lui ai raconté mes journées auprès de toi. Elle ne te connaît pas c’est vrai. Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes. Il serait temps qu’un jour, elle sache. Mais j’hésite cependant : elle me semble si jeune, à moi qui ai l’impression d’avoir vécu des siècles… Dois-je lui ôter ses illusions ? Il faudra bien qu’un jour elle les perde, mais je préférerais ne pas en être la cause. Ce serait si… inélégant. Tu me comprends n’est-ce pas ?

Toutefois, je m’étonne encore du fait que mon absence passe autant inaperçue au Sanctuaire. Quel homme incompréhensible que ce Saga… Je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’il me laisse partir ainsi, sans autre justification que celle que je lui ai donnée : la vérité. Je ne te l’avais pas dit ? Je lui ai tout avoué. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d’ailleurs… mais quelque chose m’a poussé à le faire. Je lui ai expliqué que je devais être auprès de toi, et que rien d’autre ne comptait plus à mes yeux que cela. Et il m’a laissé partir. Incroyable. De plus, il n’a rien dit à Thétis et lui fait croire que je suis en mission…

 

Tiens. Je n’avais pas remarqué. Cette pile est devenue bien haute… Et va grandir un peu plus, avec cette lettre que je n’enverrai pas, cette fois-ci encore. Je n’arrive pas à m’y résoudre. Je me rends compte que ce n’est même pas le souci de la préserver qui m’empêche d’expédier cette lettre, non, c’est tellement plus égoïste…

Je ne veux être qu’avec toi, et je n’ai pas envie de partager ta douleur avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’y a que moi qui puisse le faire, tu comprends ? Cette souffrance… Je commence à bien la connaître, mais cela ne t’étonne pas, j’en suis certain.

Nous n’avons jamais eu le moindre secret l’un pour l’autre. Je me rappelle encore notre première rencontre. Je t’ai tout dit, tout avoué, ce que j’étais réellement, ce que je faisais, je voulais que tu saches tout de moi. Et tu ne m’as pas menti, toi non plus. Pourtant, je n’aurais jamais imaginé que ma nature, mes capacités seraient un jour mises à contribution comme aujourd’hui. Pour toi.

 

J’ai raconté à Thétis ce que j’avais fait. Je ne t’en ai pas parlé, c’est inutile. Et puis comment t’expliquer ? Tu as beau savoir ce que je suis, tu ne peux pas voir mon cosmos, cette partie de moi sans laquelle je ne saurais vivre. Pour être tout à fait franc, j’éprouve encore quelques difficultés à comprendre moi-même. Je n’ai touché que ta main, et tout à coup, tes pensées, ta souffrance, ta délivrance enfin, se sont déversées en moi, sans que je puisse endiguer ce flot qui m’a submergé. J’ai été secoué, je te l’avoue. Ça n’a duré que quelques minutes, mais il m’a semblé que des heures s’étaient écoulées, tant j’en suis sorti vidé… Mais peu importe. Tout est devenu tellement clair après ! J’ai compris ce que je devais faire. Pour toi. Alors j’y consacrerai chaque minute, je te le promets.

 

Tout de même, cela en est presque absurde, quand j’y pense. Ta douleur, je la ressens, là, permanente, au fond de mon cœur. Je la prends, je la fais mienne… et elle m’apaise. Parce que je t’en délivre. Parce que lorsque tu ne souffres pas, je ne souffre pas non plus. Alors qu’est-ce que cette dépense d’énergie face à ton sourire ? Rien, rien du tout.

 

 

10 Mai

 

Je n’arrive pas à le croire. Tu as ri ! Tu as même couru, un peu ! Les médecins se seraient-ils trompés en fin de compte ? Puis-je croire en l’impossible ?

Mes doigts tremblent, mon écriture est bizarre tout à coup… Tout est trouble, si trouble… Je t’aperçois à travers la vitre, tu es sous la véranda, comme tous les jours, pour regarder le soleil raser l’horizon. C’est un rêve, je le sais. Un rêve doux. Un rêve tellement… cruel.

Je m’aveugle volontairement mais, va, je vois bien que si tu ne maigris plus, tu ne grossis pas non plus, que si tes cheveux ont cessé de tomber, ils ne repoussent plus…que tu es là, sur le seuil, en suspens le temps d’un souffle. Ce souffle, je donnerais n’importe quoi pour qu’il se prolonge encore un peu plus, même si je suis conscient que ce serait inutile.

Au moins, tu ne souffres pas.

 

Je ne me détache plus de toi désormais. Tu ne m’en as pas parlé mais je suis certain qu’au fond de toi, tu perçois ma présence. Je prie pour que tu ne la vives pas comme une intrusion indésirable… Mais tu me le dirais, n’est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis sûr que tu me le dirais. Parfois, je voudrais te laisser, avec toi-même, mais c’est devenu si difficile… Je ne croyais que j’éprouverais autant de peine à m’éloigner ainsi de ton âme qui est devenue mienne… ou est-ce toi qui m’as envahi ? Oh, je ne sais plus, tout devient confus…

 

Au moins quatre fois aujourd’hui. Ta souffrance s’est-elle renforcée ? Tu ne m’en parles jamais, ce sont tes yeux qui m’alertent, ton visage, ton si beau visage, qui soudain se crispe. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui imagine des choses terribles ? Quoi qu’il en soit, je n’ai pas pu faire autrement que de te soulager, parce que moi-même, je ne supporte plus. Cela m’étouffe. Il faut que cette sensation disparaisse. Vite.

 

Tu vas bientôt t’endormir. Comme tous les soirs, je vais m’asseoir auprès de toi, pour te regarder, encore un peu, m’imprégner de toi, et me rappeler tout ce que tu m’as offert au cours de ces quelques années. Je prendrai ta main, et je la tiendrai jusqu’à sentir ta douleur s’évanouir, l’espace de quelques heures. Alors tu pourras rêver. J’espère que tu fais de beaux rêves, tu sais.

 

 

15 Mai

 

Pourquoi ces larmes ? J’aurais préféré que tu cries, que tu me haïsses, plutôt que de te voir pleurer. « Pars » m’as-tu ordonné. Mais comment obéir ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, JE NE PEUX PAS. Te laisser, maintenant ? Pourquoi m’avoir demandé une telle chose ? La souffrance te fait perdre la tête, je le vois bien. Allons, je n’ai pas encore assez fait. J’avais fini par me persuader que tout irait mieux à présent, maintenant que je parvenais à réguler ta douleur… Mais visiblement, je me suis lourdement trompé. La maladie n’est jamais partie… Elle est là, tapie dans la nuit et attend son heure… Elle ne te laissera plus de répit.

 

Tes cris m’ont ravagé. Pendant que je te tenais dans mes bras cette nuit, seule l’idée de te soulager quelques temps m’a empêché de sombrer. Et quand, enfin, tu as retrouvé le sommeil, ma tête n’a pas cessé de résonner de tes hurlements… Elle me fait encore mal, je ne sais comment me débarrasser de cette douleur. Je peux drainer le mal hors de toi, mais n’ai pas d’autre choix que de conserver mes propres souffrances, si je ne suis pas en phase avec toi…

Tout cela est nouveau pour moi, je te l’accorde. Mais je me rends compte qu’en réalité, mes capacités vont bien au-delà que ce que j’escomptais. Tant mieux. Ainsi, je pourrais continuer à t’épargner. Même malgré toi.

 

Tu as fini par accepter que je reste. Tu m’as dit merci. Mais c’est à moi de te remercier… de me donner une raison d’exister dans ce monde qui m’est devenu si étranger. Que serais-je devenu sans toi ? Un monstre d’égoïsme sans nul doute. Même Thétis, que j’ai pourtant élevée… n’était devenue rien d’autre pour moi qu’un objet de fierté. Elle est belle – je lui ai appris à se servir de sa beauté – intelligente et puissante. Je l’ai réussie. Que pouvais-je rêver de mieux ? Je ne me serais jamais rendu compte de toute l’affection que j’ai pour elle, si notre rencontre n’avait pas eu lieu. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux sur le monde… et c’est à moi de refermer les tiens. Un bien lourd tribut à payer.

 

Je m’aperçois que j’ai oublié d’enlever ce miroir-là aussi, celui qui justement me fait face. Tu ne veux plus croiser ton reflet et à vrai dire… moi non plus. A se demander si c’est bien moi qui viens d’écrire cela ! Je ris tout seul à cette idée, mais voir mon visage ne m’attire plus. Il a singulièrement changé ces derniers jours… Il me semble irréaliste de croire qu’une légère fatigue ait pu à ce point me tirer les traits et me creuser les joues. Impensable. Peut-être devrais-je manger un peu plus, qu’en dis-tu ?

 

 

  


26 Mai

 

Les derniers névés ont fondu. Mais à vrai dire, je ne m’en suis rendu compte que par le plus grand des hasards, en ouvrant un volet coincé par la tempête de l’avant-veille. De toute manière, je ne sors plus. Je n’en ai plus envie.

Cela fait trois jours que tu n’as pas quitté ton lit. Je suis inquiet. Encore ce matin, j’ai trouvé un peu de sang sur ton oreiller. Tu m’as demandé de ne pas appeler le médecin, sans m’expliquer pourquoi, même si je le devine.

Je m’en veux terriblement. Ou plutôt, j’en veux à ce pouvoir en moi, cette force si puissante qui, si elle me permet de te soulager, ne m’autorise pas à te soigner, à aller plus loin. Je ne peux que partager.

Malgré tout, ton regard est serein et je sens bien, au travers de notre lien – qui n’a jamais été aussi fort, le croirais-tu ? – que tu as trouvé quelque apaisement. C’est là ma seule source de réjouissance, et elle est bien maigre.

 

J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas trop de m’être endormi cette nuit, à tes côtés. D’habitude, je reste éveillé pour surveiller ton état mais là… Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé. Et ton regard sur moi, lorsque j’ai fini par rouvrir les yeux, m’a fait presque peur. C’était le même que la dernière fois, lorsque tu m’as prié de m’en aller. Mais tu n’as rien dit. Heureusement.

 

Je perçois ton sommeil… et je crois que je vais faire de même. Je suis si fatigué tout à coup… je dois me reposer, si je veux continuer à m’occuper de toi.

 

 

28 Juin

 

Un mois déjà ! Je ne m’en étais pas aperçu… C’est toi qui m’as demandé si je continuais mon journal et je me suis rappelé. Comment ai-je bien pu l’oublier ? Je perds vraiment la tête en ce moment. Hier, je me suis rendu compte au dernier moment que le robinet coulait dans la baignoire et lorsque je suis arrivé, l’eau commençait à déborder. Sans doute cette fatigue encore…

 

Je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter en fait, car le temps que je passe à écrire, c’est du temps que je ne te consacre pas. Or, ce n’est plus possible. Je dois être à tes côtés. D’ailleurs, j’arrive tout de suite.

 

 

1er Juillet

 

J’ai peur. J’ai mal. Et si je ne tenais pas le coup ? Ecrire même est devenu laborieux. Il m’est devenu impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose que toi. Tout, tout me ramène vers toi, sans cesse et sans répit. Que n’avons-nous connu cette fusion si parfaite auparavant ! Si j’avais su que cela pouvait exister alors… J’aurais tout laissé derrière moi. C’est tellement merveilleux… et terrifiant à la fois.

Je fais très attention. Je ne dois pas gaspiller mon énergie inutilement. Encore ce matin, j’ai eu des difficultés à percevoir mon propre cosmos. Je n’ai pas l’habitude et cela m’effraie. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas recouvrer mes forces aussi vite qu’avant ?

 

Allons, voilà que mes mains se remettent à trembler, comme hier. Je ne peux pas continuer.

 

11 Juillet

 

Ce matin, j’ai cru à une hallucination. Elles étaient là, posées sur le sol, devant la porte. Un bouquet parfait. Blanches. Je les ai reconnues, ce sont mes roses. Comment ont-elle bien pu arriver là ? En fait, si, je sais. Tu as beau avoir entendu parler de mes semblables, tu aurais du mal à croire une telle chose…

Je ne vois que deux personnes capables d’un prodige pareil. Ou plutôt non : une seule, à cause de la distance.

Mais je n’arrive pas à croire en ma propre logique. Lui ! Qu’il m’ait laissé partir est déjà impensable mais alors ça… ! Je t’en ai déjà parlé, n’est-ce pas, du Pope du Sanctuaire…

Oui, d’ailleurs, je me souviens de ton air choqué lorsque tu as appris qu’il avait assassiné son prédécesseur. Tu n’as pas tort en un sens. Qu’un meurtrier soit à la tête d’hommes et de femmes tous pourvus d’une puissance inhumaine peut sembler… scandaleux voire même dangereux.

 

Pourtant j’ai choisi de lui faire confiance. C’est comme ça. Cinq années sont passées, et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Tant de choses ont changé… Oh, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, c’est certain ! Il faut dire aussi que les méthodes employées sont… Enfin, tu me comprends. Mais peu m’importe. Moi, j’ai pris ce qu’il y avait de bon à prendre, ma liberté, mon autonomie. Et je suis avec toi. Pour le reste, j’ai fait ce que je devais, je n’en éprouve aucun remord.

 

Je les ai mises dans un vase que j’ai posé dans ta chambre. Ainsi, tu pourras sentir leur parfum délicieux. A défaut de les voir.

 

 

19 Juillet

 

La mort m’a réveillé. Elle est arrivée cette nuit. Elle est là. Je peux presque la voir.

 

J’ai froid.

 

 

21 Juillet

 

Je te parle mais tu ne me réponds pas. Je sais que dorénavant, je n’entendrai plus le son de ta voix dans cette réalité, ton coma est trop profond. Cela te plairait-il que je vienne te voir dans le surmonde ? Quelle surprise ce serait pour toi ! Tu me sourirais, peut-être même que je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras, qui sait ?

Je crois bien que c’est ce que je vais faire. De toute manière, ici, je me sens plutôt inutile et surtout très seul depuis que tu es si loin… Et puis, là-bas, je retrouverai toute ma force… Et je pourrai continuer à te soutenir. Cela t’aide tellement… Et moi, j’en ai vraiment besoin. Malgré ton éloignement, le mal me vrille, je dois l’extraire.

Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. C’est devenu permanent. J’ai l’impression de ne plus exister.

 

Elle se rapproche de toute façon. C’est étrange mais… elle se promène. Elle hésite. Il me semble même avoir senti sa main sur mon épaule.

 

 

  


22 Juillet

 

Ce… Je… n’arrive… Resté trop… longtemps. Froid… Si froid. Je… besoin…. Besoin, y retourner. Trop… dur.

 

 

_« Tu es encore là ?_

_— Oui…_

_— Tu ne devrais pas. Tu aurais dû m’écouter et partir tant qu’il en était encore temps._

_— Je sais. Mais ça n’a plus d’importance à présent._

_— D’autres ont besoin de toi. Tes amis, ta nièce, tu n’as pas le droit de les abandonner comme cela !_

_— Tu ne comprends pas… je n’ai plus le choix. Je suis allé trop loin. Je ne savais pas… qu’il n’y avait pas de retour possible._

_— Alors, cela veut dire que…_

_— Oui. Ne dis rien. Ce n’est la faute de personne. Je suis heureux…. Regarde… ça y est. Nous resterons ensemble. »_

_ Au Sanctuaire, Grèce, Août 1993… _

 

Les gardes s’écartèrent brusquement, en entendant le pas sec et familier venir derrière eux, et accompagnèrent le sillage de leur chef de leurs murmures interrogateurs et craintifs.

Sans même leur condescendre un regard, Saga passa à côté d’un petit groupe d’aspirants qui s’éparpillèrent en quelques instants tels des moineaux affolés, avant de se regrouper à l’issue de quelques hésitations. Non, aucun d’entre eux ne paraissait constituer l’objet de la démarche décidée du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire.

 

Il cogna plutôt qu’il ne frappa à la porte de la petite maison blanchie à la chaux, qui jouxtait l’entrée du Domaine Sacré et, s’il fut surpris de se voir si vite ouvert, il n’en montra rien, son visage demeurant aussi inexpressif et froid qu’à son habitude.

« Saga ?! » Sans un mot, le Pope écarta la jeune femme du bras, pour pénétrer dans la maison.

« Ferme cette porte. »

Tandis que Thétis s’exécutait, il se débarrassa de cet ample manteau noir qu’il portait dès lors qu’il quittait le Palais, hiver comme été.

« Ton oncle est mort. »

 

Les mots la frappèrent alors même qu’elle se retournait vers son visiteur. Sans ménagement, sans ambiguïté. Mais tandis qu’elle pâlissait, et déglutissait péniblement, elle ne proféra pourtant pas une seule parole, se contentant de le regarder.

« Tu le savais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, lentement. Oui, bien sûr qu’elle savait.

 

Ce froid intense qui l’avait saisie avec brutalité une dizaine de jours plus tôt, alors même qu’une chaleur lourde écrasait le Sanctuaire, elle l’avait vécu avec une impuissance douloureuse. Elle avait perçu son départ, loin, très loin, trop pour qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, si tant est qu’elle en ait eu le pouvoir. Néanmoins, même si elle connaissait la vérité, elle s’était prise à espérer, un peu follement, que cela n’avait été là qu’une simple distorsion de la réalité, une impression que l’inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis le départ de son oncle aurait générée.

Elle n’aurait su dire ce qui s’était déroulé avec exactitude, mais l’homme qui l’avait élevée était bel et bien mort.

 

Elle refoula les inévitables larmes qui brûlèrent le bord de ses paupières et se détournant, elle montra la porte à Saga d’un geste silencieux. Seule. Voilà tout ce à quoi elle aspirait en cet instant, pour se couper de l’extérieur. Les sentiments du Pope, pourtant confus, lui parvenaient malgré tout, une sorte de colère mêlée à une espèce de regret mal défini qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de percevoir.

« J’ai reçu ça pour toi. »

Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut la main de Saga qui lui tendait un paquet fermé. Après une hésitation, elle s’en saisit. Des lettres. Des dizaines de lettres avec son prénom inscrit sur les enveloppes et un cahier à la couverture fanée par les années, épaissi par des pages et des pages noircies d’une écriture qu’elle connaissait bien.

Du bout du doigt, elle effleura la dernière feuille non vierge du recueil, puis serra le poing. Aphrodite… Il lui confiait sa vie. Il ne l’avait pas oubliée.

 

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu’au sang, elle s’inclina avec raideur devant le Pope :

« Merci. »

Ce furent deux mains qui, la saisissant aux épaules, l’obligèrent à se redresser.

« Il t’aimait. »


End file.
